


Picking Out Presents

by kingofstyx



Series: BillDip Week : December [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, billdip - Fandom
Genre: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines - Freeform, Bill x Dipper, BillDip, Billdip Week, Billdip week day 1, Day 1, Human Bill Cipher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofstyx/pseuds/kingofstyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper thinks of something to give Bill for Christmas.<br/>BillDip Week December Day 1<br/>- Picking out Presents -<br/>Short and Cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking Out Presents

_**  
** _

Dipper Pines chewed his lip as he tapped a pencil against his chin. He was trying to make a list of what to get his boyfriend for Christmas but he was stumped. What did you get an ex chaos-god anyway?

Mabel had left with Bill already to go present shopping in the city, he’d stayed behind…ok he wasn’t invited. But Bill assured him it was only because the present was going to be a surprise and he would have stayed behind with Dipper if that hadn’t been the case.

Dipper had just kissed him and assured the blond that it was ok, because he had things to do anyway, like searching for his own gift to give. But he couldn’t get just any ordinary human gift for his demon boyfriend.

He sighed, shifting in the armchair…what to get Bill Cipher…what to get his sweet boyfriend that hated the cold…and loved cuddles…and had a bit of a narcissism problem.

He jumped up. “Haha! I’ve got it! Wooh!” He pumped his fist into the air, only to turn and see the twin gruncles staring at him. They were locked like that for about a minute until Dipper coughed awkwardly and they kept walking.

Stan muttering something about weird teenage gays. Dipper decided to ignore that one as he jogged upstairs and dug around in Mabel’s craft equipment.

He was going to knit his Bill a sweater.


End file.
